All Alone
by sweetxsimplicity
Summary: Kagome's parents are divorced. They said they would come back for her, but she now lives alone and trusts no one but Sango, her best friend. What will happen when a boy moves in next door...
1. The Story

All Alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1-The Story

_Knock! Knock!_

"Wake up! We're going to be late for school! Kagome!"

_Bang! Bang!_

Sango Taijya, Kagome Higurashi's best friend was pounding on the door so hard, she was practically going to break the door.

"Aww, 5 more minutes," Kagome groaned turning onto her side and pulling the blankets over her head.

_Ruff!_

_Ruff!_

Kiki, Kagome's pet Terrier licked her face.

"Morning Kiki, what time is it?"

"Kagome! If you don't come out RIGHT NOW! I'm leaving!" Sango yelled.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late!" Kagome jumped out of bed, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and headed out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth, her backpack in one hand and a ribbon in the other.

All at the same time, Kagome was running down the stairs, trying to ear her toast, tying her hair, and putting her backpack on.

Finally she caught up with Sango.

"Finally!" Sango threw up her arms.

"Sorry," Kagome said trying to digest her toast, "I'm still not used to not have someone wake me up." Kagome was now trying to catch her breath.

"It's been a week!" Sango yelled.

_Ding! Dong! Dong! Ding!_

The school bell rang.

The two girls ran to their first class.

"Ms. Taijya and Ms. Higurashi, outside please." The teacher instructed.

"Darn we're late." Sango said.

They stood outside the classroom for the remainder of the class.

"Arggh! This is NOT going to look good on my attendance record!" Sango complained.

"Gomen nasai." Kagome apologized.

"You should really get an alarm clock." Sango suggested.

"I know. I know." Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome," Sango said in a softer tone, "I'm sorry for criticizing you. But you know, it is going to take some time to adjust to having to live alone. But always remember, I'm right across the hall. Come by anytime. Understand?" Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"That's the thing Sango; you don't get how it is…" Kagome slid against the wall and sat on the floor. She sighed.

"You know what you need?" Sango said trying to cheer up Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"A boy." Sango smiled.

"No thanks. I don't trust anyone but you Sango, remember that." Kagome brought up her knees towards her and set her head on top of them.

"C'mon Kagome! Father said there is going to a new tenant that is going to move into the empty apartment next to yours. Maybe it'll be a boy." Sango grinned even bigger.

"How do you know? What's the possibility of another boy my age that is going to live alone? Huh?" Kagome said.

"Whatever."

Sango and Kagome have been living across from each other in the same apartment building since they were little.

Sango lives with her father and mother. Sango's father is the manager of the apartment building.

Kagome's parents used to live with Kagome when she was little but they soon got divorced when she was 5 years old.

They said that one of them was going to come back for them but so far, they hired a nanny to take care of Kagome until she was 16 years old. Then the nanny would have to leave.

Kagome had been waiting ever since her birthday for her mother or father to come back. She hasn't given up on them but she still cant trust anyone.

Kagome's parents send her a check every month to pay for the rent, food, gas bills, etc.

But that's as close of communication she has with them.

_Ding! Dong! Dong! Ding!_

"Class is over Kagome." Sango sighed. "Let's go."

"I'm going home." Kagome whispered. "I don't feel so well."

With that said Kagome grabbed her stuff and ran.

Sango had not seen the tears forming in Kagome's eyes.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Yay! My second fanfic!

R&R!


	2. Sickness

All Alone.

Chapter 2-Sickness

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha and the song that I'm using.

Note: -- means song that Kagome is singing.

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango cried, "What's wrong? Kagome!" Sango ran after Kagome but she was already out the school gates.

Sango sighed. "Kagome are you alright? Was it something I said?" Sango asked herself.

Kagome stopped at a nearby park. She then walked over to a swing and sat down. Swinging gently back and forth.

She sang softly to herself:

--Dancing bears--

--Painted Wings--

--Things I almost remember--

--and a song someone sings--

--Once upon a December...--

"Okaa-san" Kagome sobbed, "Otoo-san, where are you?"

Kagome continued to sing softly the lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was little.

--Far away, long ago--

--Glowing dim as an ember--

--things my heart--

--used to know--

--things it yearns to remember...--

It suddenly started to rain. Raindrops were hitting

Kagome's head and rolling down her cheeks

--Someone holds me safe and warm--

Kagome cried harder. She put her hands to her face as to not cry loud.

But she still continued singing through her hands.

--Horses prance through a silver storm--

--Figures dancing gracefully--

--across--

sob

--my--

sob

--memory…--

Kagome whispered 'memory'.

Kagome's head now fell into her lap. She was crying her heart out. She had told herself not to cry when her parents first told her that they were going to be apart.

But now, she couldn't help but cry, cry and cry…

It was raining harder and harder.

Kagome got up and started walking slowly back to her apartment. She was soaking wet but she didn't care.

She got back to the apartment lobby and went to her mail box.

Empty.

She then headed for the elevator and didn't see a pile of boxes piled high right beside the elevator.

_OOF!_

Kagome bumped into the boxes, sending them flying all over the floor.

"Itai…" Kagome rubbed her head.

"Ahh-ahh-ahhchoo!" Kagome had sneezed.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Ms. Taijya helped her up. "You're all wet! Were you in the rain?" Ms. Taijya questioned.

"I'm alright, arigato Ms. Taijya," Kagome got up. "What are all these boxes doing here?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"They belong to the owner who is going to move into the apartment next to yours." Ms. Taijya explained.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"The name is Taisho," a voice said from behind Kagome, "Inuyasha Taisho."

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha Taisho, _he_ is the tenant in the apartment." Ms. Taijya introduced.

"And Inuyasha, this is Kagome Higurashi, the young lady who lives next to you. Now you be nice to her Inuyasha, or I'll you won't be living in this apartment or any other apartment buildings in this city." Ms Taijya threatened.

"Hai." Inuyasha said.

"By the way Kagome, why aren't you in school?" Ms. Taijya wondered.

"I…um…well you see….I wasn't feeling well and so yea." Kagome's voice was breaking up. She was about to start to cry again because she was thinking about the real reason she left school early.

Kagome looked up, to keep the tears from falling down her face and said, "I, um, got to go." She sprinted up the stairs.

"Kagome-chan!" Ms. Taijya yelled. "Wait!" She ran up the stairs after Kagome.

Inuyasha was just left standing there with a blank look on his face. "Did I say something wrong?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Kagome-chan! Wait!" Ms. Taijya called to Kagome again.

Kagome then stopped running.

"Ms. Taijya!" Kagome turned around and cried into Ms. Taijya's shoulder. Sango's mom was the closest mother figure to Kagome. She was the only other person besides Sango understood Kagome.

"It's going to be alright. You can stay over with us anytime. But you have to hang on. Be tough." Ms. Taijya said.

"I know, I know," Kagome said throw sobs, "But it's hard. They said they would come back for me….they said they would have come back for me…" Kagome repeated.

_Ding!_

The elevator door opened and out came Inuyasha carrying as many boxes as he could. The boxes piled high above his head.

"Um. A little help here," Inuyasha said behind the boxes. He was trying to balance the boxes.

"Gomen ne, Ms. Taijya," She broke apart from Ms. Taijya's hug.

"Kagome-chan…" Ms. Taijya said.

Kagome wiped at her eyes. "I'll be fine…" and ran towards her apartment.

_Ruff!_

_Ruff!_

Kiki barked happily at its owner's early return.

"Hey Kiki." Kagome said quietly. Kagome flopped down on top of her bed faced down.

"They said they were going to come back for me…" Kiki licked Kagome's hand.

"Do you think they would Kiki?" Kagome asked her dog.

Moments later, Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

Someone was pressing the doorbell lots of times.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" It was Sango at the door.

Kagome was sound asleep.

Her cell phone rang.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

Kiki barked at it but Kagome still didn't wake up.

_Ring! _

_Ring!_

This time it was the house phone.

Kagome still didn't wake up.

"Kagome! Are you even in there?" Sango said into the voice message. "Kagome!"

"Hey what is with all the noise?" Inuyasha peeked out from his doorway and walked over to Sango.

"Hey there um…" Sango was embarrassed that someone was listening to her yelling. "You must be the new tenant. I'm Sango Taijya, the manager's daughter." Sango introduced herself.

Inuyasha bowed and said, "I'm Inuyasha Taisho, pleased to meet you. So what is all the noise about?" He asked again.

"Well, you see my best friend, Kagome lives in this apartment, I have tried getting her to open her door but she won't answer…" Sango explained.

"Do you even know that she's in there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well…" Sango didn't know what to say.

_Click!_

It was the sound of the locks on the door opening.

"Sango? Watsamatter?" Kagome had just woken up because of the _beep _sound from her phone, saying she had a new message. She rubbed her eyes.

"Kagome! Why didn't you pick up! Are you ok? I was so worried after you ran away this morning. If it was me I'm sorry…" Sango hugged Kagome then let go and the repeated, "Are you ok?"

Kagome nodded and then fell forward.

"Whoa." Inuyasha caught Kagome with one hand on her back and one hand on her arm.

Sango gasped. "Kagome!"

Kagome was breathing short but fast breaths.

Sango placed her hand on top of Kagome's forehead.

"Kagome! You're burning up! Inuyasha, please help me carry her inside!" Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha carried Kagome into the apartment and Sango lead Inuyasha towards Kagome's room.

Then Sango ran into the kitchen and took an ice pack from the freezer and some medicine.

"Be right back!" She called to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had set Kagome gently on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He walked over to Kagome's desk and took the ice pack that Sango had left and placed it on top of Kagome's head.

'Now what?' Inuyasha asked himself. He had no idea what he was suppose to do. Whether to stay until Sango came back or leave. He thought it was better if he had stayed with her.

Sango came running into the room with her mother at her side.

"Kagome-chan," Ms. Taijya said, "Sango-san, go get Kagome-chan some dry clothes. It's no wonder she has a fever. She came in soaking wet and stayed in her wet clothes."

"Okaa-san," Kagome whispered. "Otoo-san."

"Why is she saying 'mom' and 'dad'?" Inuyasha asked. Sango had forgotten that he was there. "Where are they anyways? Are they are work or something?"

"Come into the living room Inuyasha," Sango left the room and Inuyasha followed her into the living room.

"Yea?" Inuyasha stuck his hands inside his pocket.

"You see, Kagome lives alone."

"Why?" Inuyasha wondered.

"That's personal, and I'm not going to tell you. If Kagome wants you to know, she'll tell you. She trusts no one but me and my mom." Sango then went back into Kagome's room.

When Sango went back into Kagome's room, Kagome now breathed a normal and steady pace.

"After some medicine and the ice pack, her temperature went down a little. Not a lot, but just enough so that she isn't burning hot."

Sango sighed with relief. "Thank goodness," Sango sat down on the floor next to Kagome's bed.

"I'm going to stay overnight with Kagome-chan today, Sango-san, would you like to stay too?" Sango nodded.

"I'm going back to the apartment to tell your dad that we are staying over." Ms. Taijya got up and left the room.

"I'm going to be there for you all the time, Kagome. By your side always." Sango whispered to the sleeping Kagome.

Inuyasha had gone back to his apartment after Sango had left him alone.

Kagome had woken up in the middle of the night and sat up. She saw Ms. Taijya and Sango on her bedroom floor sleeping in sleeping bags.

"Arigato," Kagome whispered and fell back asleep.

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she saw that the sleeping bags were rolled up and placed by her desk.

She smelled eggs and bacon from outside.

Kagome got up and walked into the living room.

"Ohaiyo, Kagome-chan." Ms. Taijya was the one cooking the eggs and bacon.

"Ohaiyo-gosaimasu, Ms. Taijya, and arigato." Kagome thanked.

Ms. Taijya smiled and said, "go brush your teeth and when you're done, your breakfast should be done.

"Hai." Kagome went to brush her teeth.

When she came back, she asked, "What time is it?"

Ms. Taijya answered, "Nine."

"Nine?" Kagome yelled. She was getting up from her chair, but Ms. Taijya stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah, you're still sick. Once you're done with breakfast, go straight to bed." Ms. Taijya ordered.

"Hai." Kagome said and sat down to breakfast.

End of Chapter 2!

* * *

Disclaimer to the song Kagome sang. It's "Once Upon a December" from the Anastasia soundtrack.

R&R!


	3. The likes of you

All Alone.

Chapter 2- The likes of_ you_.

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha. Period.

* * *

Kagome was good as new the next day, but was still running late as usual.

"Darn it Sango, didn't even bother to _try _and wake me up today." Kagome muttered as she headed out the door.

She waited for the elevator but it was taking so long so she started to run down the stairs.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome had slipped and was falling forward until someone from behind grabbed her backpack.

_OOF!_

"Hey there, Kagome right? Remember me? I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome turned around and broke free from Inuyasha's grasp. "Thanks for the help, but I have no intention of being friends with the likes of _you._" She jabbed a finger at Inuyasha's chest.

She then walked the remainder of the stairs and towards her mailbox.

Empty.

Kagome's head tilted downward and then she ran out of the apartment building.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha shrugged and headed for school.

For once, Kagome had arrived on time, _just _before the bell rang.

"Ohaiyo, class." The teacher said.

"Ohaiyo gosaimasu Souma-sensei," the class said in unison.

"Today, we have a new student that will be joining our class. Please come in." Mr. Souma said.

Inuyasha walked in.

Kagome was too busy looking out the window, too deep in thought, to notice what was going on in class.

"Hey." Inuyasha said.

All the girls in the class, even Sango started whispering about how _'hot' _and _'cool' _he looked.

"Class, this is Inuyasha Taisho. Let's see, where shall we put you? Ah, there next to Ms. Higurashi. Ms. Higurashi, please raise your hand." Kagome didn't move. She didn't even know that the teacher was talking to her. "Ms. Higurashi." the teacher repeated.

The class started laughing.

"Kagome!" Sango whispered loudly from behind Kagome. "Raise your hand!"

"Huh? Nani? Nani?" Kagome stuttered looking towards Sango.

"Glad to see you're back on earth, Ms. Higurashi. Now raise your hand." The teacher ordered.

Kagome raised her hand, not know why she was doing so.

Inuyasha then walked over to the seat next to Kagome.

"Hello. We meet again." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

She ignored him and scooted her desk farther away from him.

There were whispers around the room.

But Inuyasha just moved his desk closer to Kagome's until both desks touched.

"What are you doing!" Kagome whispered.

Class was already in session.

"Sitting _next_ to you." Inuyasha replied.

"Ughh." Kagome groaned.

When class was over, Sango went over to Inuyasha and said, "C'mon Inuyasha, I'll show you around." She hooked her arm through his and led him away as more people joined around them.

Kagome was relieved.

* * *

After 2 more classes, it was lunch.

"Kagome, over here!" Sango waved at Kagome. She walked over and then saw Inuyasha.

She sat opposite of where Inuyasha was.

"Hey Kagome, feeling better?" Sango asked.

"Yup. Remind me to get your mom something." Kagome said.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango said again. "Do you remember when you fainted at your front door?"

Kagome was thinking. "Somewhat. Why?"

"Someone else helped you." Sango explained.

"Oh yea, thanks Sango, I'll get you something too." Kagome smiled.

"I did help you, but I had helped you _after _you got into your bed. Someone else helped you." Sango repeated.

"Who? You father?" Kagome guessed.

"No, silly." Sango laughed. "It was _Inuyasha._ Who helped you. He carried you from your door to your room."

"Who?" Kagome was confused. Actually, she very well who _Inuyasha _was, but she didn't want to be too friendly with him.

Inuyasha, who was sitting next to Sango the whole time and listening to the conversation, fell, _anime-style._

Sango sweat dropped.

"Who did you think was sitting next to me this time?" Sango asked.

"Oh, _him_." Kagome said. She then grumbled a 'thanks'.

"Hey, listen, I'm having a party on Saturday to celebrate me moving into a new home. It's not going to be a big party but just a friendly one. I'm inviting everyone on our floor. Would you two like to come?" Inuyasha invited.

"Sorry, no, not with the likes of _you._" Kagome said for the second time that day, she got up and walked away.

"Sorry, please excuse her behavior. It's complicated the way things are with Kagome. But I'd love to come." Sango smiled and went after Kagome.

When she caught up to Kagome she said, "Kagome, you need to loosen up. Get to know some boys." Sango insisted.

"I don't want to know some 'boys'. I just want my parents back with me!" Kagome bursted into tears.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but be tough." Sango hugged Kagome.

Kagome looked up, "that's what your mother said."she smiled a small smile.

"So you want to come to Inuyasha's party? You know, he's really a good guy."

But Kagome shook her head.

"C'mon it'll be fun." Sango tried to persuade her.

"Oh alright, but don't you _dare_ leave my side for one second!" Kagome gave in. "But."

"But?" Sango asked.

"But, I am **_not_, **I repeat, **_not_** going to talk to the likes of," Kagome narrowed her eyes. "HIM_"

* * *

End of Chapter 3_

Sorry, this chapter was real short. I don't know if the next chapter will be longer but maybe it will, maybe it wont. XD

R&R! or just read :P


	4. Heartwarming Smile

All Alone.

Chapter 4- Heartwarming Smile

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Hurry up and pick something to wear Sango! The faster we go, the faster we can leave!" Kagome said loudly.

Sango was in her closet throwing clothes all over her room, trying to find something decent to wear.

"Ok, ok! Hold on_ one _second!" Sango yelled.

"That's what you said _10 _minutes ago!" Kagome complained.

"Ah hah!" Sango pulled out a black mini skirt and found a white tank top with a black blouse.

"Finally!" Kagome got up and left the room.

After another 10 whole minutes of waiting, Sango came out ready to go.

"Ok, let's go!" Sango took Kagome by the arm and brought her across the hall.

(Note: Sango's apartment and Kagome's apartment are separated by railings, so that if you were to go to that if you look downwards, you can see the bottom floor, which is the lobby.)

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

Sango rang the doorbell twice and Inuyasha opened the door.

"Welcome ladies," Inuyasha smiled.

"Hello," Sango grinned.

Kagome didn't say anything and Sango led her inside Inuyasha's apartment and sat down on the couch.

Neighbors from Inuyasha's floor had already arrived. Everyone was either mingling or getting to know Inuyasha.

"Go, go ahead," Kagome sighed.

"Eh?" Sango raised an eye-brow.

Kagome had noticed that Sango was fixing her skirt, looking around and seeing if Inuyasha was coming their way.

"Just go." Kagome waved a hand towards Inuyasha.

"Thanks Kagome, I owe you one. I'll be back soon." Sango got up and walked over to Inuyasha. Oddly, some girls from Kagome's class were there. One of then was Kikyo, Kagome's worst enemy.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried.

"What are _you _doing here? I thought I broke up with you." Inuyasha glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo smiled innocently.

"Hey Inuyasha," Sango had walked over to Inuyasha's side. "and, Kikyo." She looked towards Kikyo.

"Well, catch up with you later, Inu-san." Kikyo blew an air kiss and left.

'Wow, Inuyasha and Kikyo, _together?_' Kagome thought. 'They _are_ the perfect couple.'

Kagome stifled a laugh.

Kagome walked outside to the balcony to get some fresh air.

"Ah, this feels good." She said as the wind blew gently on her face.

Someone tugged at her skirt.

It was a little boy. He had ears just like Inuyasha's, his hair was also silver. He could have been no older than 5 years old.

She looked down.

"Hey, onee-chan, Want to play ball with me?" the little boy had held a little red bal towards her.

"Um, sure." Kagome said.

She didn't know who he was but she was positive that he was related to Inuyasha.

"Catch!" the little boy threw the ball.

Kagome caught it with grace.

"Good throw!" Kagome had complimented.

The little boy grinned happily.

Kagome threw it back but, she was too tall and had thrown it over hand, hoping he'd catch it that way, and the ball hit his poor little head.

"Wah!" The little boy stood there with little fists rubbing his eyes.

Kagome knelt down and apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you."

She brought him into a hug. "Let's go wash your face."

The little boy's cries lowered to little sniffs.

Kagome took his little hand and walked him back into the apartment.

On her way to the bathroom she had overheard Inuyasha's conversation with Sango and the other girls.

"So Inuyasha, what do you see in a girl?" Someone had asked.

"Hmm…let's see, she has to be skinny but not too skinny, and a pretty face and long hair. I don't know what else. Oh, and a loving personality."

'Gee, I wonder how he and Kikyo got together.' Kagome thought.

The girls laughed and started naming their traits saying things like "_I'm pretty_" or "_I have a loving personality_"

Kagome continued to walk the little boy over to the bathroom.

Kagome took a wet paper towel and dabbed the little boy's cheeks with it.

"Feeling better now?" Kagome smiled softly.

"Uh huh." The little boy nodded.

Just as Kagome was going to ask the little boy's name, Inuyasha was going psycho outside.

"Kasa! Where are you Kasa! Oh, crap! My brother is going to kill me! Kasa!" Inuyasha was running around the whole apartment lifting chairs, opening cupboards and moving people aside to see if he was hiding anywhere.

"Um…heh…heh…" Inuyasha laughed nervously as people started staring. "Just talk among yourselves."

Kagome and the little boy walked out of the bathroom.

When Kagome had walked to the edge of the living room, Inuyasha glared her way.

"Kasa!" Inuyasha yelled.

The little boy hid behind Kagome.

"Come here!" Inuyasha pointed to the ground in front of him.

The little boy who is now identified by Inuyasha as 'Kasa' shook his head.

"Uncle Inu is scary." The little boy said to Kagome.

"Uncle?" Kagome asked.

Kasa nodded again.

Kagome knelt beside Kasa. "Maybe you should go to him," Kasa shook his head furiously. "Want me to come?" Kasa nodded his head slowly.

She picked him up and walked over to Inuyasha. He tried to pick Kasa up from Kagome, but he buried his face Kagome's shoulder.

"No." He said in a muffled voice.

"Kasa, Uncle Inu is sorry, he was only worried that you got lost or went missing…" Inuyasha had a soft expression on his face.

"Can I go play with onee-chan?" He asked Inuyasha, with his face still in Kagome's shoulder.

"Sure. But behave yourself" He nodded towards Kagome.

Kagome just looked away and brought Kasa's eyes to meet hers. "Want to go and play in my house? It's just next door." She smiled

Kasa nodded happily.

"Okay, let's go!" Kagome brought him down on his two feet and walked him outside.

When she was about to open the door Sango had called over to Kagome, "Kagome! Where are you going?" Sango had not noticed what was going on for she was talking to the other girls about _Inuyasha_.

"Home." With that said, she turned around and left.

* * *

Kasa was sleeping in Kagome's bed when Sango had come over after the party.

Kasa was like a miniature Inuyasha but with violet eyes. He was so adorable, whenever Kagome looked at him, she smiled softly.

"So how was the party?" Kagome asked Sango.

"It was okay, a lot of girls from our class had come. But I thought Inuyasha had said that he was only going to invite people on this floor?" Sango's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"I bet he invited them over." Kagome grumbled.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"Nothing." Kagome shook her head.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

"Come in! The door's not locked!" Kagome called over her shoulder. She placed more blankets on little Kasa.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha!" Sango smiled.

"Hey, where's Kasa?" Inuyasha looked over to where Kasa was laying and Kagome was sitting on the floor just staring at him.

'He's just so cute!' Kagome thought to herself. She got up and was smiling. She ignored Inuyasha and left the room.

"Alright then." Inuyasha walked over the bed, picked up Kasa and carried him out.

"Thanks," he said to Sango.

"Oh don't thank me. Thank Kagome." She pointed towards the door.

"Ja ne." Inuyasha said.

"Ja." Sango replied.

Kagome was in her kitchen getting a drink. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen carrying Kasa. Kagome had her head in the fridge.

"Thank you." Inuyasha thanked. He tried to turn around before he could get an angry look from her but instead, "don't mention it."

Kagome stuck her head out from the fridge and smiled. She walked over to Inuyasha and kissed Kasa on the forehead. "Bring him over anytime."

She smiled again, this time towards Inuyasha. She then walked away.

Inuyasha was left standing there feeling confused, shocked and happy and the same time.

One, he was confused and shocked because Kagome had never talked to him nicely and two, he was happy because, well…Kagome's smiled made him…happy.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Doesn't Kasa sound cute:D

Just picture him as when Inuyasha was smaller.

Btw, I hope Kasa isn't a girl's name.

I took it from the name TSUkasa and shortened it to 'Kasa'

Please tell me if it is a girl's name. XD


	5. Locked In

All Alone.

Chapter 5- Locked In.

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha. And that's that.

* * *

"What to get? What to get? Okaa-san and Otoo-sand only give me about 50,000 yen for rent, food, clothes, and school things all together. I don't have any money for extra things. Hm…" Kagome was pacing back and forth in her living room, thinking of ways to get money, so she can get a gift for Sango and her mom.

_Ruff!_

_Ruff!_

The cute pet terrier brought over to Kagome a newspaper.

"Yeah! I can get a job!" She sat down on the carpet turning pages in the paper to look for part-time jobs.

After about 30 minutes of calling book stores, cafes, and other places in need of workers, Kagome found a job that wasn't taken yet.

"Moshi, moshi? Is this the Shikon Restaurant? Yes? My name is Kagome Higurashi and I was wondering if the job for a part-timer was still available. Yes! Great! When can I start working? Tomorrow? No, no, no, that'll be fine! Ok, thanks."

Kagome went to Sango's apartment to tell her the news, but when she was about to knock, she said to herself, "Maybe, I'll keep this a secret, Yeah! I'll surprise them!"

Kagome walked silently back to her apartment.

* * *

Inuyasha's Apartment

"Great! When can I start working? Tomorrow? Sure, that'll be fine. Thanks. Bye."

Inuyasha just got off the phone with the manager of a restaurant, where he will be working as a waiter as of tomorrow.

"Kasa, tell your dad tomorrow that I can't watch you." Inuyasha called over to his nephew.

"OK. I'll ask dad if I can stay with onee-chan." He was on the floor coloring in a coloring book.

"Kay, let's go ask her right now." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Kasa was really eager to see Kagome.

Inuyasha walked him next door and rang the door bell.

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

"In a second!" Inuyasha heard Kagome call from inside.

The door opened.

"Onee-chan!" Kasa ran up to Kagome and hugged her legs.

"Kasa!" Kagome was surprised to see him. She knelt down and asked him, "What are you doing here?" Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha.

"Well, you see, tomorrow, I have to go somewhere and I can't watch over him, so _he,_" Inuyasha pointed to Kasa, "Not _me_, was wondering if you can watch him, tomorrow that is." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kasa," Kagome said. "Tomorrow, nee-chan has to work. I got a job, isn't that great!"

Kasa was confused. He titled his head and asked, "What's a job?"

Kagome laughed, "never mind, you'll know when you're older." Kagome patted his head. But don't tell the other nee-chan, kay?"

"Kay!" Kasa nodded.

Kagome hugged him and said, "Well, I got to go do homework. Behave yourself."

Kasa walked back towards Inuyasha's apartment and waved.

Kagome waved back and smiled.

'Her smile…is just so…heartwarming…" Inuyasha thought. 'But I guess she still doesn't like me.' He shrugged and covered his ears when Kasa yelled, "Uncle Inu!"

"Coming!" He yelled back.

* * *

"Welcome, may I take your order?" Kagome greeted some customers. Her first day at work was going great.

"Kagome-chan! You can take your break now!" the manager called.

"Hai!" Kagome walked to the back room where all the aprons were kept. She was hanging her up, when Kagome heard the back door open.

"One more minute and I would have given the job to someone else!" the manager roared.

"Gomen-nasai." The person bowed.

"Well, go, it's your shift anyways."

"Hai." The person walked over to the back room.

The person stopped dead in their tracks.

Kagome turned around.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Kagome pointed to the person.

"What are _you_ doing here!" The person pointed back.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Kagome stormed out.

"Inuyasha! Get to work!" The manager called.

"Hai." Inuyasha put on his apron and started his shift.

Kagome asked the manager after she came back from break, "Manager-san? May I help out in the kitchen, just for today?" Kagome was hoping to be as far away from Inuyasha.

"Sure. You're a hard worker. Try not to get into trouble, kay?" the manager said.

"Hai!" Kagome put on a chef's hat and an apron.

"Kagome-chan, can you go wash the vegetables for me?" a chef asked.

"Hai!" Kagome went to wash vegetables.

Kagome was doing all the things the chef's needed her to do, from chopping up ingredients to holding a pot for the chef.

"Kagome-chan! Do you know where the meat refrigerator downstairs is?" a chef asked.

"Yeah," Kagome replied, "why?"

"I need you to get some fish from in there. But I can't leave the stove. Can you go get it?" the chef explained.

"Hai!" Kagome went downstairs and into the giant refrigerator, searching for the fish meat.

"Wait, chef-san, never told me _what_ kind of fish he wanted. Let me go ask him," Kagome said to herself and turned around. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Kagome tried slamming her shoulder into it but its still wouldn't move.

"Crap." Kagome muttered.

It was getting colder by the second.

Kagome walked around to search for another way out but couldn't find one.

She rubbed her hands together.

There was a little window on the door, which Kagome tried to look through for anyone outside. But no one came. Kagome kept walking around for warmth but soon fainted in the middle of the huge refrigerator.

* * *

"Good work today Inuyasha, despite the fact that you were late." The manager said.

"Arigato." Inuyasha bowed.

"Um, have you seen Kagome-chan?" the manager asked.

"No, why?" Inuyasha wondered.

"It's just that one of the chefs sent her downstairs to get some fish, but she never came back for the fish. I wonder if she left early or something."

"Didn't the chef still need the fish and went down to check to see if she was downstairs?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, the chef didn't need the meat anymore, because he had found some in the regular refrigerator up here. The big refrigerator downstairs is only for storage and when we run out of meat up here, we go downstairs and bring the meat up here. Someone did go check but no one saw here. The door on the fridge was closed so people that that she already gone home." The manager explained.

Little did the manager know, when the people passed by, they didn't look on the floor through the window.

"I'm going to go downstairs." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, but when you leave, go out the back door and lock it." The manager said.

"Hai." Inuyasha started down the stairs and looked around the room.

No one.

He walked over to the giant refrigerator and looked through the tiny window.

There was a lot of cold visible air inside.

(A/n: you know when you breathe out on a cold morning, there's like this little cloud of smoke coming out from your mouth? It's something like that)

Inuyasha was about to turn around when he saw something on the floor that seemed to big to be a piece of meat.

'Kagome.' Inuyasha thought instantly.

Without thinking, Inuyasha pulled open the door and rushed to her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. She was freezing cold.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and tried to open the door.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha cursed as he tried to kick the door open. "Damn!" Inuyasha turned around to see if there was anything to break the door down.

Inuyasha tried to kick it open again, and also tried to punch it, but it would even make a dent.

"Damn!" Inuyasha was getting colder by the second. Kagome was colder. Her skin was as cold as ice. There were little icicles forming on her hair.

'If I don't keep Kagome warm, she's going to die!" Inuyasha thought.

He took off his jacket and put it on Kagome. He sat down and hugged Kagome closed for warmth.

It wasn't doing any good.

"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled. He spotted a switch that controls the temperature in the fridge. He walked over to the switch after setting Kagome on the ground.

"No!" Inuyasha messed up his hair in frustration. The switch wouldn't allow the temperature to go any higher than 0 degrees.

He walked back to Kagome, picked her up once more, and set her on his lap, hugger her again.

Inuyasha being half-dog, didn't get cold that fast. He took his shirt off his shirt and placed it on top of Kagome.

'That should keep her warm…for now…' Inuyasha hugged Kagome as closed as he could to keep her warm. 'Placing her on the ground won't be any good. Even the floor is freezing cold!' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha soon felt cold. They both were leaning against the door.

* * *

"Oh dear Kami!" One of the girl chefs was starting work and went to get meat when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Manager-san!" She ran upstairs as fast as her legs could take her.

Paramedics soon arrived.

The manager tried calling both kids' parents but was only able to leave Inuyasha's parents a message.

* * *

Sango went to Kagome's apartment the previous night, inviting her over for dinner and thought that Kagome must have not been home yet.

Earlier that day, Kagome told Sango that she was going out for a while.

"I'll be back soon! See ya later Sango!" Kagome waved good-bye.

But Sango noticed that she never returned home and just to make sure that Kagome was home, she took her master key that opens any door in the entire apartment.

_Click!_

It was the sound of the lock opening when Sango turned the key.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered. "Are you home?"

_Ruff!_

_Ruff!_

"Hey Kiki," Sango whispered. "Where's Kagome?"

Kiki whined and brought Sango the newspaper that Kagome was looking at.

On the paper that was circled in red ink said, "Shikon Restaurant: Help Wanted, Part time is ok."

"Kagome went to look for a job?" Sango asked the dog.

Kiki barked. "I'll take that as a 'yes'" Sango said.

"Maybe she has to work late. I hope she'll wake up on time for school tomorrow. C'mon Kiki, you can stay with me tonight."

_Ruff!_

Sango locked the door and left.

* * *

The next morning, Sango was eating breakfast and watching the news when she heard:

"_Two teenagers, working at Shikon Restaurant last night, were found in the restaurant's giant refrigerator. No facts to what conditioned they are in. But they are on their way to the hospital right now"_

Sango dropped her spoon and ran out the door,

'Kagome! Please be alright!' Sango thought, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Sango arrived at the Shikon Restaurant; the ambulance was just speeding away.

The police were there too.

"Kagome!" Sango felled to her knees and cried.

"Miss. Miss. Are you alright? Miss." The lady chef asked Sango.

"Where's Kagome!" Sango yelled, still crying.

"Ms. Higurashi has…" the chef stuttered. "She has been sent to the hospital, the paramedics can still hear a heart bear, but it's very faint…" the chef said gently.

Sango started to run to get a taxi.

When Sango arrived at the hospital, she ran up to the front desk and asked "Where's Kagome! Kagome Higurashi?"

The nurse that she asked looked Kagome's name on the computer. "I'm sorry ma'am, but she's in the emergency room right now."

"Which one!" Sango yelled.

"It's on the second floor but," the nurse didn't get to finish because Sango dashed away.

When Sango got to the door of the emergency room, it was locked.

"No!" Sango pounded. "No…" She said quieter as she slid against the door and feel to her knees, crying into her hands.

Moments later a doctor came out. Sango looked up. "Doctor?" She stood up.

"Would you be a relative to Kagome Higurashi?" the doctor asked.

"No, but I'm her best friend and we are practically sisters, but is she alive? Is she ok? How is she?" She asked the doctor.

"Calm down, ma'am, where is Ms. Higurashi's parents?" the doctor asked.

"They are divorced and Kagome lives alone. _HOW IS SHE!_" Sango asked, getting impatient.

"She's alright." The doctor answered.

Sango let out a sigh of relief.

"But I'm afraid she's going to have to stay here for a while. Her blood pressure is very low and will have to be back to normal before she can leave." The doctor explained. "Ms. Higurashi is now resting her room, room 11."

Sango rushed off to go look for Kagome's room.

When Sango found it, she knocked softly and let herself in.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

The sound of the heart monitors was the only sounds that could be heard in the room.

Kagome had and oxygen mask over hear mouth and she was covered in many blankets.

She was breathing softly.

Sango pulled a chair next to Kagome's bed.

"Kagome," Sango whispered. "I'm so glad you're alright." One tear slid down her cheek. Sango began talking to Kagome, even though she knew that she couldn't hear her.

"You, know, Kagome, when I saw on the news that someone was found in a giant fridge at Shikon Restaurant, I knew it was you because I saw that you went and got a job. Why didn't you tell me? I mean, you gave me quite a scare, and it's not like you have money problems or anything." Sango laughed sadly and wiped away another tear.

Sango put her head in her arms and cried silently on the bed.

"Okaa-san, Otoo-san," Kagome said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Sango had fallen asleep.

"_Kagome-chan!"_

"_Kaa-san!" A little Kagome ran into her mother's open arms._

"_How was you're first day of pre-school?"_

"_We got to color and paint and also learn the colors of the rainbow!" Little Kagome exclaimed happily._

"_That's good to hear." Kagome's mom smiled. "Let's go home, father's waiting."_

"_Let's go!" Little Kagome smiled._

Tears fell down from the side of Kagome's eyes.

* * *

In the morning, when Sango woke up, she found a blanket over her shoulders and Kagome still attached to the heart monitors.

"Ohaiyo!" A voice said.

A person was standing at the door. It was a man in his mid teens, with dark hair that was tied back into a little pony tail. He was dressed in a doctor's coat.

"Um, Ohaiyo." Sango said.

"My name is Miroku Houshi, nice to meet you." He stuck out a hand. Sango shook it.

"I'm Sango."

"I am a doctor at this hospital," Miroku said proudly.

"Don't be fooled by him. He's only a doctor's _assistant_. Hi, my name is Sakura Kouyama. You can call me Sakura." The nurse named Sakura walked in when she saw that Miroku had.

"Um, hi." Sango said, she was still very tired and wanted to go back to sleep. "Um, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Is Kagome alright?" Sango asked. She knew the answer but just wanted to make sure.

"She is perfectly fine, aside from low blood pressure. She'll be alright. She can leave in the hospital in about a couple weeks."

Miroku was just listening to the conversation, when he remembered his reason he was in there.

"_Ahem,_" Sango looked at him. "The reason I came in here was to ask Ms. Sango if she knew an Inuyasha Taisho."

Sango sat up straight. "I do. Why?"

"Well, um, it just so happens that um, err," He walked over to Sakura who was checking to see if all the monitors were working fine. "You tell her Sakura." He grabbed her arm and led her over to Sango on the other side of the bed.

"Wait! Miroku!" Sakura was trying to resist his hold but couldn't. "Fine! Let go!"

Sakura sat down next to Sango. "I don't know how close you are to Mr. Taisho…"

"I have only known him for about a week or so, but we are really good friends." Sango nodded her head.

"Oh, geez, this is going to be harder than I thought. Ok, um, well, Mr. Taisho has also been hospitalized. Apparently he was also found in that fridge with Kagome, here. Well, from the clues the police gathered, it shows that Inuyasha tried his best to keep Kagome warm. So Inuyasha is in a worse condition than Kagome. Right now he's, he's…" Sakura put her hand to her forehead. "Ok," Sakura sighed. "Mr. Taisho is in a coma, and we don't know if he is going to get out of it."

Sango covered her mouth with her hand. "No," Sango shook her head. "No…" She was starting to cry again.

"Please don't cry Ms. Sango," Sakura said, she was going to cry to, telling Sango the bad news was really hard.

"Sango!" Ms. Taijya just arrived. "Sango!" She rushed over to her daughter, hugging her tight.

"Kaa-san!" Sango cried into her mother's shoulder.

"It's ok, Kagome's going to be fine, and Inuyasha's going to fine. They'll be fine." Ms. Taijya was trying to assure.

Sakura was crying now.

After a few minutes of Ms. Taijya trying to calm down Sango, the two headed for Inuyasha's room

Inuyasha's room was dark, more _beep! _Sounds were head. Inuyasha had more wires than Kagome had around him.

"Inuyasha…" Sango whispered. She couldn't take it anymore; Sango couldn't take seeing two of her best friends like this. She ran out of the room.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

That's the longest chapter I have ever written.

Many people have written longer but not me.

The thing about Kagome having low blood pressure, is fake, I don't know if in real life it's like that. I made it up.

R&R!


	6. Memory Loss

**I'm so sorry for the llllllooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg update. Well for me it was a long time xD**

**anyways thats all i wanted to say :)**

* * *

All Alone.

Chapter 6- Memory Loss

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

"How are you today Kagome?" Sakura asked.

"Fine. Thank you." Kagome replied as she sat up in bed.

"Guess what? You get to leave the hospital the day after tomorrow" Sakura informed.

"Really?" Kagome has been hospitalized for the past three months. Her legs and body were quite weak after the accident so she had to rest longer than she really had to. Sango visited everyday. But Kagome can't really remember much about the accident.

"Yup. So keep doing your best!" Sakura smiled. "I'll be right back."

"'Kay."

As soon as Sakura walked out, Sango came in.

"Ohaiyo!" Sango waved.

"Ohaiyo-gosaimasu" Kagome smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Fine, thank you. How are you and your mom doing?"

"Good. Good. Hey, I heard you're getting out soon!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yup Sakura just told me."

Sakura then ran into the room.

"Excuse me Kagome, but I have to borrow Sango for a little bit, okay?" Sakura grabbed Sango's arm.

"Um…okay…"

"Thanks." Sakura pulled Sango out the door and started running.

"What's going on?" Sango yelled to Sakura as she tried to keep up with her.

"Inuyasha, he, he, he's," Sakura cried, "**awake**!"

"What?" Sango yelled. "No…" She couldn't believe after 3 months of sleep…

"Yes!" Sakura pushed open Inuyasha's door and pulled aside the curtains around his bed.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"Hey." Inuyasha's voice was hoarse after 3 months of sleep.

"You do know who I am right?" Sango asked standing at the foot of Inuyasha's bed.

"Of course." Inuyasha smiled faintly.

"I'm glad." Sango cried. "So you remember anything before or after the incident?"

"Um…it's a little fuzzy, but I think as time passes I will remember more."

"Um… Sango," Sakura tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you? Outside?"

"Okay," Sango followed Sakura outside. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know why we never told Kagome about Inuyasha being hospitalized and that he was in a coma?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, Mom said that we didn't want Kagome to overstress or something like that. But Kagome hated Inuyasha's guts so I don't know why we still had to keep it a secret." Sango laughed.

"Sango, this is no laughing matter. That's only _part_ of r. You seem when we were taking tests on Kagome and found out that part of her brain has blocked out all male people she knows, we don't know why, but we don't think it's permanent." Sakura explained. "Think of it as amnesia but only for the male persons she knew…"

"Wait, are you saying that Kagome can't remember Inuyasha?"

Sakura nodded. "But like I said, we don't think it's permanent. It could take only a few more days until her memory comes back or it can take up to years…"

"So what does this mean?" Sango asked.

"It's best not to talk about Kagome unless Inuyasha is the one that brings the subject up. When he does, I will take care of it. 'Kay?" Sakura said.

"…Kay…" Sango nodded sadly.

"Let's go back in"

Sakura led Sango by the shoulder back into the room.

"Hey, Sango," Inuyasha said softly, "What happened to Kagome?"

Sango stopped in her tracks and looked at Sakura.

Sakura nodded at her and said to Inuyasha, "Hey there Inuyasha, my name is Kouyama Sakura, pleased to meet you." Sakura stuck out her hand. Inuyasha shook it lightly. "Ms. Higurashi is healthy and well but I just heard from her other that they will be moving."

"That's a lie. Her parents are divorced." Inuyasha said.

But Sakura, who was quite aware Kagome's story answered calmly, "They are indeed, but Ms. Higurashi will be taking care of her now because of the incident."

"Sango, is this true?" Inuyasha looked at Sango.

Sango didn't know what to do so she just nodded.

"Okay, time to give Inuyasha his rest." Sakura pushed Sango light towards the door and then pulled back the curtains around Inuyasha's bed.

"I'm sorry Sango but lying is the only way that we prevent Inuyasha from going to see Kagome. Because Kagome won't remember him and it will be a big mess. Kagome herself doesn't even know she has that sickness…"

"I know…I know…"

"Let's go back to Kagome." Sakura said.

When they walked back to Kagome's room, she was sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Hey Kagome, sorry that took so long." Sakura apologized.

"No, not at all." Kagome put the book down.

"Um, Kagome, I was thinking, since you have been here so long in this hospital, how about back at home we move your apartment down a level or even up one if you like. I will even stay with you. Free of charge. How about that? Sango suggested.

"Um…sure!" Kagome smiled.

"Great! Okay, be right back, I have to make a phone call."

Sango went outside and called her mom on her cell phone. Since Ms. Taijya already knew about Kagome's situation. All the details were soon sorted out.

* * *

Two days later…

"How are you today Inuyasha?" Sakura asked.

She had to check Inuyasha's blood pressure.

"Fine. Better than yesterday." Inuyasha's voice was still a bit weak but it was getting stronger.

"I have spoken with the doctor; you woke up much sooner than we thought you would, so you can go home in about a 3 weeks." Sakura said.

"Okay." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, looks like your blood pressure is going up towards normal. I'll be back after your lunch to check again." Sakura then left the room.

She was headed towards Kagome's room which was on the opposite side of the hospital from where Inuyasha's room was.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

"All set?" Sakura poked her head through the door.

"Yup." Kagome said as she was zipping up a small suitcase.

"Now we just have to wait until my mom comes." Sango said. She was in there helping Kagome carry her bags.

"I'm going to miss both of you!" Sakura cried. She hugged them both. "Take care of each other and be safe."

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Moshi moshi?" Sango picked up her cell phone. "Hai. We'll be right down." Sango turned towards Kagome and said, "Kagome let's get going."

"Okay." Kagome picked up one of her bags. "Sayonara Sakura." She hugged her with her free hand.

"Take care," Sakura pat Kagome's back.

"You too." Kagome said.

"Watch over Kagome." Sakura hugged Sango.

"I will." Sango smiled.

"Bye!" Sakura waved to the two as they were getting in the car and then drove off.

"We moved most of your furniture and mine into the new apartment. Luckily no one was staying there, anyways, only a few of your clothes and belongings need to be brought down. The apartment is one level lower." Sango said to Kagome in the car.

"Thank you very much Sango and Ms. Taijya." Kagome thanked.

"Not at all," Sango and her mom said.

When they arrived at the apartment building, Sango and Kagome pushed the 2nd floor button on the elevator and headed up.

Sango had the key and opened up the door. There were still some boxes left but mostly everything else was already in place.

Kagome could see some of her stuff mixed in with some of Sango's stuff.

Sango led Kagome to one of the bed rooms.

"This is my room." Sango said. She pushed open the door and it looked pretty much like her old room except there was a tall book shelf on one side of the room.

"Wow." Kagome was speechless. "So many books…"

"Yup, Mom and I went out and bought some books we thought were interesting. Most are manga, since you like them so much." Sango smiled.

Then a thought occurred to Kagome. "Where's _my_ room?" she asked.

"Come." Sango took Kagome's hand and led her to the next room. Sango opened the door and it revealed Kagome's room. It was full of her stuff. It also looked like her old room but there was also one thing that stood out.

A wall covered in pictures of Kagome and Sango, from the time they were tiny toddlers to present day teenagers. The pictures were like in a collage format.

"Oh. Wow…" Kagome grinned and was speechless again. "That is so cool!"

"Took some time to do it but it was worth it." Sango smiled. "There is a still lot of room left to add pictures." She pointed to the top and bottom of the wall.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kagome hugged Sango.

"I was going to make it in my room but I thought you would like it better." Sango said.

Kagome laughed. Then her stomach grumbled. "Uh…" Kagome looked at Sango.

Sango laughed. "Hungry I see? Let's go see what we can cook up." Sango went to the kitchen.

Sango took out a cup of instant ramen, "How about ramen? Sorry all we have right now is instant stuff."

"It's okay," Kagome said as she opened up the refrigerator and pulled out two sodas.

When she closed the door of the fridge, Kagome eyesight went black and then in her mind saw an outline of an unknown person. The person was taller than her and the person had something in its arms.

But she couldn't make out the face. (Imagine the person as being all black and like those ipod people.) Then her eyesight returned to normal.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked. Kagome was kneeling with her hands on the side of her head.

"Yea, I'm alright." Kagome replied as her hands returned to her side.

"Maybe you should get some rest," Sango said. "You just got back."

"Okay." Kagome got up and walked to her room. She laid down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hospital

"Hey Inuyasha, I'm here to check your blood pressure again." It was after lunch and it has been 2 and a half weeks since Kagome left the hospital. But according to Inuyasha she left a long ago.

"Oh and I just spoke with the doctor. Remember I said you had about 3 weeks left, now its only 3 days!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile.

"Really!" Inuyasha sat up straight in bed. "Ow…" he rubbed his forehead.

"Easy. Easy." Sakura said. "Maybe you should stay a couple more days…"

"No, no, I'm fine." Inuyasha said. He really wanted to see how Kagome was doing.

* * *

Next day…

Kagome has been staying home since the day she came back. Even though she was well enough to leave the hospital she still needed her rest. So Sango stayed with her.

Kagome's class was informed that she and Inuyasha were both hospitalized and of course it was on the news. But no one was allowed to visit either of them because one: Inuyasha was in a coma and two: Kagome was not supposed to know that Inuyasha was hospitalized.

So Kikyo and her friends didn't get a chance to visit Inuyasha. But no one did know about Kagome's illness only the teachers and Sango were the only ones at school that did.

"Darn Higurashi. She probably infected my Inu-chan." Kikyo was blabbing about how Kagome got Inuyasha hospitalized.

On the news there weren't many details to _how_ the incident happened so there were many rumors.

"Kagome! Wake up! You're going to be late!" Sango yelled.

"Huh? What?" Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"C'mon!" Sango threw Kagome's uniform and it hit her face.

"Okay, okay." Kagome yawned.

After Kagome got dressed and brushed her teeth, Sango pulled her out the door.

"Sango I didn't eat breakfast yet." Kagome said.

"Here." Sango thrust a sandwich in a Ziploc bag into Kagome's arms.

"Gee. Thanks." But Kagome ate it anyways.

They used the stairs instead of the elevator because Sango was so impatient.

When they arrived at school, Sango started towards the office building.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Kagome yelled.

"To the counseling office!" Sango yelled as she was dragging Kagome with one hand.

"What? Why? What are you not telling me!" Kagome shook free of Sango's hand.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Okay. Here's the thing. We changed your schedule so that you can meet new people. You can still see your old friends but the doctor said that's what is best for you right now. When the school year ends you can go back to your old apartment if you want and have the classes you want. But now, please understand. I'll be in all your classes too. 'Kay?"

"Okay…but I still don't under-"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sango cried then pulled Kagome again towards the school.

The school day went by ok. Everyone was a stranger to her. None of her old friends were in any of her classes. Since only Kagome's class was the one that was informed about her being in the hospital, everyone thought they were new to the school.

But the real reason for the changing of classes and changing of apartments were so that Sakura's lie will fool Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha _were_ neighbors and they _did_ have the same classes.

"Yes." Sango stretched. "The school day is done!" They were walking home from school.

During school that day, after the teacher announced both Sango and Kagome's names, since they were 'new' students, some of the boys wanted to get to 'know' them better. But Kagome would just tell them off as Sango laughed each time.

"Me too." Kagome agreed.

* * *

"All ready to go?" Sakura asked. This time it was Inuyasha's turn to go home.

(Just to clear the timing up, the first day of school for Sango and Kagome is the same day Inuyasha goes home.)

"Yea." Inuyasha replied. Even though Kagome wasn't in a coma she suffered a more serious injury than Inuyasha. Inuyasha's mind is just fuzzy and is remembering stuff little by little.

"So when are you starting school?

"In a week, I still need some time to gather my memories." Inuyasha replied.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Moshi, moshi? Ah, ok, I'll send him down. Thank you. Bye." Sakura picked up the phone that was in the room. "Inuyasha someone is here to pick you up."

"Geez that old geezer only decides to see me when I'm hurt or something." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Take care Inuyasha!" Sakura waved to him as Inuyasha walked down the hall to the elevator.

Kagome's and Sango's Apartment

"Kagome, if you don't mind me asking…" Sango and Kagome were in Kagome's room doing some math homework.

"The answer to number 12 is 25." Kagome answered.

"I wasn't going to ask about math. I wanted ask, why _did _you go find a job and didn't tell me about it?" Sango asked.

"Um, well you see, I wanted to get you and your mom something and I was running low on money so I wanted to earn a little extra working part time." Kagome replied as she got up and went to poor some dog food into Kiki's bowl. (You didn't think I forgot about the cute dog did you XD)

"Oh, Kagome." Sango smiled.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

**If you are confused about the time thingy then feel free to ask cause while I was typing this I kind of got confused to that I had to reread it over a couple times…lol…**

**Oh and all the medical stuff is all made up. Like the thing about amnesia I said. I'm so lazy to actually research a real sickness. So yea…**

**R&R! Thankies**


End file.
